


You Make My Life Worthwhile

by IvyYara



Series: Ivy's Queen Drabbles [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Roger makes breakfast with his kids for John's birthday.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Ivy's Queen Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905640
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23
Collections: Clog Factory





	You Make My Life Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote a little drabble for a 500 words drabble challenge with the prompt Parents/Parenting.  
> It's all fluff <3 Hope you enjoy!

Maybe this was a really bad idea he thinks, while Roger looks around the kitchen, which looks more like war zone than a kitchen. He was never a kitchen princess. He hopes they aren’t making too much noise. He wouldn’t want John to wake up before they are done making his breakfast.

“Felix, above the bowl please.” Roger tries, but the damage has been done while another egg falls on the floor.

The boy pouts, looking at the floor before he looks up to his father. “Sorry daddy.”

“That’s okay.” Roger smiles as he picks up eggshells from the floor, disposing them in the bin. He’ll mop the floor later.

While Felix continues cracking eggs, above a bowl this time. Robert tries to pour orange juice in a large glass, but half of the contents end up on the kitchen counter.

“Here.” Roger says and helps his son to tilt the bottle to fill the glass. Robert smiles up at his dad. “Do you think daddy will enjoy his birthday breakfast?”

“Of course he will, you two made it. He will love it.” Roger assures with a smile.

Seeing his sons work so hard to make breakfast for their father and his husband makes Roger’s heart grow with affection. Normally John makes breakfast with the kids, suddenly Roger realises he really appreciates John even more than he already did. 

“Daddy dont forget the presents!” Felix says as Roger puts everything on a tray and adds a rose as a final touch.

Roger smiles and takes the tray from the kitchen counter. “Don’t worry sweetheart, all the presents are upstairs.”

The boys stumble up the stairs in front of him, practically bursting from excitement. Roger can’t keep the smile off his face, when they burst through the bedroom door and pounce on poor John still sleeping in their bed.

“Happy birthday daddy!” They both shout and jump up and down the bed.

If John wasn’t awake before, he definitely is now. He sits up straight while the boys hug him tightly. He smiles widely and glances at Roger standing in the door opening. “Thank you my loves.”

“We made you breakfast, and got you presents.” Robert says.

John can’t seem to stop smiling. “You did?”

Felix smiles proudly. “Dad helped too.”

“Did he now? I’m impressed.” John teases as Roger approaches the bed with the tray.

“Don’t be so surprised.” Roger chuckles as he sets the tray on John’s lap and leans forward to kiss his husbands lips.

John hums against his lips and cradles his cheek, to make the kiss last a little longer. His eyes shine when he pulls back. “I taught you well then.”

Roger pecks his lips again. “You did.”

“Eww.” Felix complains and pulls a face.

Robert puts his hands in front of his eyes. “No kissing!”

Both Roger and John laugh softly.

Roger sits on the bed next to John and watches while the boys give their father his presents. His heart feels full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think, its very much appreciated. <3


End file.
